User talk:Cool Kid 555
Good things about talking: You can learn Vocabulary You can learn News You can learn Stuff Bad Things about talking: You might insult someone You might make someone mad You might say something bad You might get on someone's nerves You might talk way to much (Like my little sister!) Freedom of Speech Talk away!-- 01:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Signature How do you make the cool signatures? - Cool_Kid_555 With code but there are a template that skips code Template:EZsig3 just make an page called User:Cool Kid 555/sig and put the code and add what you have to add.-- 02:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) How do you use it? And how do you make it shorter/longer? I've made the page! - Cool_Kid_555 :The longer/shorter thing is done useing the code: [] 00:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the code and templating! I still need to know how to apply the signature. Thank you German77 for the Edit counter - Cool_Kid_555 to apply the signature follow the directions #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Cool Kid 555/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 00:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much!-- 01:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Here is a link to see edit my signature. My Signature-- 01:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) If Someone knows how to add font to it share it on this page and Please to add it to mine.-- 01:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I know how but you have to use a raw code not the template are you sure you want it. 02:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I can do it just tell me the font and I put on your sig. 02:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) My Favorite font is Old English or anything of the sort.-- 03:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I changed it for you. Also do you want me to color your edit link? If so what color. -- 03:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Gypsum and Pipes I'm willing to trade almost anything for Gypsum and Pipes. I can probably get other stuff easy.-- 00:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I thought we were doing a trade? -- 01:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) We still are. But I will try to get as many as possible. Do you have a price yet? It can be per item.-- 02:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks per item. -- 02:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll give 20 clicks per item! I'll agree to anything! -- 13:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok you can click on 's Pet Water Bug. When I get enough pipes I will send them to you. -- 09:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay, gave 50 clicks to your twin's pet bug module. Also gave clicks to pet panther and bat modules. Hope you got a sticker sent to yourself. -- 18:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok keep clicking. It takes 1000 clicks to get all of the pipes and another 1000 to get all of the gypsum. BTW it isn't my account its my friends account he is letting me use it. -- 03:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Racing Trophies glitch The first person to find a way to get around the Racing Trophies glitch will get all my clicks for 3 days. (That is about 60*3=180 clicks) Or, first person to tell me when the glitch is fixed gets the same prize!-- 00:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC)